


[Vid] Hit

by heresluck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-11
Updated: 2002-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. Music: The Sugarcubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Hit

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/BtVS-Hit-mp4.zip)


End file.
